pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Tail
Fish Tail is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 11/22/19. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel are at the beach on Seafoam Island. The beach is packed with beach goers, ranging from children to adults to elder adults. Sorrel is in a pair of black swim trunks and Hazel in a blue bikini with yellow stripes. Violet wears a green tankini that covers her navel and blue swim bottoms. Sorrel is working on applying a wax wrap to Violet’s prosthetics. Violet: Pardon my intrusion, but I had interpreted that you and your father intended to make the prosthetics water proof. Sorrel: There wasn’t enough time and that wasn’t the primary focus when we last convened. But we did identify a way to create the water proof coating with no problems. I took Teddiursa’s honey and transformed it into a thin layer wax that acts as a cover. Hazel: (Lying out to tan) Teddiursa was very unhappy when you did that. Sorrel: And done! Violet, you are officially water proof! Violet inspects the orange wax coloring on her prosthetics, then performs a curtsy motion. Violet: You have my gratitude. Sorrel: Now Eevee. Once we get this on yours, you can go play in the water! Eevee: (Wags tail) Ee! Ee! Sorrel applies the wax, as Violet and Eevee head down to the water. Eevee instantly splashes at Violet, her evading it with ease. She scoops her arm through the water and splashes Eevee with a wave of water. Eevee laughs as the two continue to splash. Hazel: Look at her. She actually knows what she’s doing. Sorrel: I do wonder if she understands the emotion and the reasoning, or if she simply knows that Eevee is happy when she initiates those activities. Hazel: Eh. Young Child: WAAAAHHHHH! MOMMY! A child playing the water cries, as his mother runs out to him. Child: That scary lady splashed me! Mother: How dare you do that to my poor sweet child! Violet: I apologize. I was playing with Eevee and did not intentionally splash you. The force provided by my prosthetics was stronger than I had anticipated. Mother: So you were trying to harm my son with those freakish arms of yours?! Eevee scowls in anger, as her forehead glows purple. A telekinetic burst causes the water to shoot up in the woman’s face, knocking her over. Several bystanders gather as the others notice from the shore. Sorrel: Not good. Hazel: Seriously?! Why can’t people leave her alone?! Bystander 1: What the heck was that for?! Bystander 2: First the kid now the mom?! Talk about sick. Violet: There was nothing sick about it. Eevee responded to a hostile threat. Bystander 3: If there’s any hostile threat here, it’s you! I mean look at those arms! Bystander 4: I bet she could throw a car if she wanted to. Bystander 5: Perhaps we should teach this freak a lesson! Messing with kids and their parents. Eevee growls hostilely as Violet crouches down and puts her hand on her back. Eevee calms but remains tense. Suddenly a Sweet Scent aroma fills the air, everyone enticed. Hazel: Alright that’s enough! Hazel walks in, swaying her hips with Bounsweet releasing Sweet Scent on her shoulder. She easily makes a path through the bystanders. Hazel: Violet. Let’s go. Violet: Is there a reason? We have done nothing to warrant leaving and you haven’t received your golden tan yet. Hazel: (Gritting teeth) Come on. The atmosphere here is not pleasant! They are thinking of attacking you. Violet: I appreciate the concern. However I am in no danger in this scenario. Bystander 3: (Slightly aware) You saying you can take us, bit— Hazel slaps the bystander, him doing a full turn spin before falling into the water. Hazel grabs Violet by the arm and drags her off with urgency, before the guy comes to. Eevee stays close as they all come to their senses. They all scream obscenities after them while they run from the beach. Sorrel has gathered all of their gear and runs after them. End Scene The group walks on the beach in an abandoned portion of it, with no other tourists in sight. Violet retains her usual emotionless state while Hazel is fuming mad. Hazel: To think that they got off so much from insulting and belittling you! I mean they probably wouldn’t have started anything but those were, uragh! I can’t even say anything insultive enough! Violet: Hazel has been ranting ever since we left the main area of the beach. Did something happen to her? Sorrel: I think she’s angry about what was happening to you. Those people were insulting and threatening you. Violet: I am accustomed to comments and actions like that. If any of them had tried to harm me I would’ve responded. Sorrel: Judo flipping them would’ve only elevated the situation. Which is why Hazel had the right response. Violet: She did? Oh. Hazel, you have my gratitude. Hazel: Yeah yeah. How about you get some common sense to make up for it then?! And not pick a fight with the entire beach?! Eevee looks concerned, then her ears twitch. She becomes on high alert, running off. Eevee: Vee! Vee! The group follows after Eevee, where they find a Relicanth flailing in pain by the coast. Its tail fin is completely gone, leaving a wide residual end. Sorrel: Goodness! The group gets closer, Relicanth spewing Water Gun in order to keep them away. They all stop, as Hazel opens her Pokéball to choose Bounsweet. Hazel: Bounsweet, use Sweet Scent! Bounsweet releases Sweet Scent, Relicanth partially calming down. Sorrel: This is! Who would do a sort of thing like this? Hazel: We need to catch it and take it to Nurse Joy. Violet: Right. Violet approaches, drawing a Pokéball. Relicanth spots her arms and roars loudly, forming a boulder and firing it. Violet crosses her arms and takes the Rock Tomb, the debris pieces falling to the ground. Violet: It is in pain. Hazel: Well that’s obvious! Sorrel, what do we do? Sorrel: (Startled) You’re asking me?! Hazel: You’re the prosthetic maker. We can’t get it to the Pokémon Center and we certainly can’t leave it here! Sorrel: Okay, okay! Let me think! (Rubs temples) If one of us could get it then we could. But it’s way too agitated. Sorrel looks around, seeing the coastline being a bit aways with greens and trees. His attention then shifts to the rocks at Violet’s feet, as his eyes widen. Sorrel: I’ve got it. We’ll make one here. We’ll make a prosthetic right here! Hazel: Come again?! Violet: What are your orders? Sorrel: (Draws Pokéballs) We’ll need all of our Pokémon. Aipom, Aron come out! Sorrel’s Pokéballs open, choosing Aipom and Aron. Violet: Oricorio, Tyrogue. Hazel: I don’t know what’s going on, but Teddiursa! Violet and Hazel open their Pokéballs, choosing Oricorio, Tyrogue and Teddiursa. Sorrel: Aipom, Eevee, Oricorio and Flabébé! Head inland and gather up as many twigs, leaves and branches as possible! Violet, Teddiursa and Tyrogue start making a fire pit with these rocks. Aron, help them with that. Hazel, I need you and Bounsweet to keep Relicanth calm while I take measurements. Everyone nods, as they all get into their positions. Hazel and Bounsweet cautiously approach Relicanth in the water, Bounsweet releasing Sweet Scent. It relaxes enough for Hazel to stroke its head. Hazel: (Shaking) Easy there, big guy. It’s alright. We’re here to help. Sorrel takes a tape measurer and notebook out of his bag, taking measurements of Relicanth’s height, length and width. Sorrel: At least a meter long. Composed with that a circumference of (mutters) Violet! Estimate on Relicanth’s weight. Violet: In the vicinity of 40 pounds. The fire pit is done. Sorrel looks back, seeing the rocks for the fire pit being stable. Sorrel: Good. I need you to run back into town and get me several strips of meter long thick leather. We’ll need it to secure the base of the tail. Violet: (Salutes) Yes sir! Sorrel: Grab the wallet in my bag! Violet reaches into the bag, taking the wallet and dashing down the beach. The Pokémon return with twigs, leaves and branches. Sorrel: Excellent. Tyrogue and Eevee, come here and help keep Relicanth calm and in place. Hazel, collect as much honey off of Teddiursa as you can. Hazel: Why don’t we take Relicanth out of the water? (Wave washes up) We won’t have to fight the current if we do. Sorrel: Relicanth are sea based Pokémon. Without a Pokédex or a specific move pool it won’t be able to survive long on land. The waves washing up on it are what’s giving it air. Tyrogue and Eevee run out as Sorrel and Hazel run inland. The tide starts to pull Relicanth out to sea, but Tyrogue braces it with his arm. Relicanth begins getting agitated as Eevee glows green with Refresh, soothing it along with Bounsweet’s Sweet Scent. Sorrel sets the material in the fire pit. Hazel begins wrestling with Teddiursa to collect honey, Teddiursa not happy. Hazel: (Straining) Hold still you little! Sorrel! I need help! Sorrel: Aipom help her out. Oricorio, use Revelation Dance to light the fire. Oricorio dances, releasing a wave of fire that sets the fire pit alight. Sorrel: Good. Flabébé! Your job is to keep bringing back branches and leaves! Oricorio, make sure Flabébé doesn’t fly off. Oricorio nods as Flabébé wraps her vine around Oricorio to stay anchored as they go. Sorrel pulls out his wax slate and honey, pouring the honey out and heating it over the flames. Sorrel: Aron, while I’m making the wax, use Autotomize. Aron glows yellow as it sheds off a layer of metal. Aron gathers all the metal together as Sorrel holds the wax slate over the fire. Aipom comes over and holds it up for him as Sorrel digs into his bag, pulling out iron ore. Sorrel: Here. Eat this. Aron takes the iron ore and begins eating. Hazel forcefully scraps at Teddiursa. Hazel: Why does it need to eat? Sorrel: Autotomize sheds metal as well as burns through Aron’s metabolism. That’s why it had to eat so much when it feasted on the bridge. When it eats its iron production will go up, giving it more to shed. Hazel: (In realization) You’re going to use the shed metal to create a prosthetic tail! Sorrel pulls out metal shards from his backpack, laying them out with the others. Hazel: But how are you going to make it from that? Sorrel: Honestly? Pure determination. Did you get all the honey from Teddiursa? Hazel: Yeah. Its fur is dry which is a first. Sorrel: Hey Teddiursa! Teddiursa: Ur? Sorrel: Go collect more honey please! Once we’re done today I’ll feed you all you want! Teddiursa’s eyes sparkle as it runs off, with Oricorio and Flabébé returning with more material. Sorrel: That’ll have to be good. Flabébé, hold that slate up for Aipom. Oricorio, make sure the flames do not go out. The two nod as Flabébé grabs the wax slate. Oricorio fuels the flames, them growing with the new material. Sorrel: Aipom, take down the beach. Use your Pick Up ability to collect as much iron or metal items as you can. (Points to Aron.) We’ll need as much as we can get. Aipom takes off running as Aron finishes eating the iron ore. It uses Autotomize again, producing less metal shards than before. Sorrel: Okay. (Sighs) Now the hard part. Hazel, swap out with Tyrouge and Eevee. I’ll need them both. Hazel nods as she runs back out into the water. Tyrogue and Eevee come back up. Sorrel: Okay everyone. We need to heat these shards enough so they’ll melt to be able to merge together. Oricorio, you’ll need to fire a concentrated beam of heat so it’ll heat up enough. Tyrogue, you’ll have to pound the metal to ensure it takes the shape we need. After that we’ll super cool them with Bouncy Bubble. Sorrel draws a tail fin shape in the sand, placing the shards they have inside. The amount they have only fills about half of the shape. Sorrel: Start at the tip and work your way down. When you need a break, bark twice in a row. This is going to take time so if we need to stop to get it right that is fine. Is everyone ready? The Pokémon cheer, as Sorrel pulls out two metal shards. He places them on the sand in the fin design. Sorrel: Now! Revelation Dance! Oricorio dances, crossing its wings and releasing a beam of heat. The metal shards are superheated as they begin to mold together. Tyrogue uses its fist and punches the metal, helping it to form easier into the pattern. Eevee uses Bouncy Bubble to super cool the pieces together, creating the first tip of the fin. Sorrel: Good. We need to give that a minute before we move onto the next piece. Aron: Ar! Ar! Aron is digging around in Sorrel’s bag, pulling out Tyrogue’s prosthetic hand. Tyrogue spots it and shouts in disgust. Tyrogue: Tyrogue ty! Sorrel: (Calming) I know you don’t like it. But I figured I’d have it, well on hand in case you ever wanted to give it another try. Totally up to you. (Takes the prosthetic) Thank you for trying to help, Aron. But this will only be as a last resort. (Aron looks disappointed) If you want to help, you can try and help Aipom find some more ore. Aron: Ron! Aron runs off, as Sorrel sighs with relief. He places the prosthetic away as he lines up another piece. Sorrel: Okay. Let’s go. Oricorio, Eevee and Tyrogue continue to work on merging the shards together, beginning to fill the top of the fin template. Sorrel inspects the wax slate and the wax layering, signaling the okay. Flabébé puts it down to rest as she floats over and plants herself behind Hazel’s ear. Relicanth now seems compliant. A wave hits Hazel up her back, her bracing herself. Hazel: Sorrel! The tide is starting to rise! And my skin is pruning! How much longer? Sorrel: We’re only at half the amount of metal we need! And Violet is still not back yet! Hazel: We’re on the opposite side of the island from town! It’ll be a miracle if— Violet: I’m back! Violet runs up, placing the leather down. Teddiursa returns with more honey. Sorrel: Great! Violet, I need you to swap out with Hazel. You’ll be able to resist the tide current better than her. Hazel, collect this batch of honey off Teddiursa and you can rest. Hazel: Okay. Relicanth, I’m going to head back. Violet is a really good person and she understands what you’re going through. So just, be nice to her okay? Violet comes out and swaps positions with Hazel, Relicanth getting fidgety and beginning to thrash. Bounsweet uses Sweet Scent but this doesn’t appease it much. Violet gets a good grip on Relicanth and secures it, not loosening even with it thrashing. Violet: We are here to help you Relicanth. Sorrel helped me when I lost my arms, and he will do good at helping you too. Relicanth begins to calm down, though remains agitated. Aipom and Aron return with iron ore, Aron eating through it. Tyrogue pounds the metal into shape, grimacing from the hits. Sorrel: Huh? What is it Tyrogue? Sorrel examines Tyrogue’s fist, seeing the burns on it. Sorrel: Oh my! I didn’t even, I’m so sorry Tyrogue! Tyrogue:(Grits teeth) Ty. Hazel: Tyrogue, come over here. Let me treat that. Tyrogue: (Shakes head) Tyrogue ty! Violet: Tyrogue! Tyrogue looks out to sea at Violet, who takes a wave. Violet: Heal. You cannot perform your job duties if you cannot use your hand. Tyrogue begrudgingly agrees, as Violet gives Sorrel the next batch of honey. He starts prepping it as Hazel uses a Burn Heal on Tyrogue. Aipom takes his place of pounding in the metal. Aron uses Autotomize, producing much more metal than before. Sorrel: This should be enough Aron! Thank you. The Pokémon continue working on forging the tail, working on the final piece. Sorrel takes measurements on the leather and cuts accordingly. The water levels are now to Violet’s waist as she’s on her knees, high enough to lift Relicanth off the beach. The water line approaches Sorrel’s group and the fire. Aipom pounds the last of the metal in place as Eevee cools it. Sorrel: Done! Now we need to attach it. Eevee, we’ll need Glitzy Glow to keep the waves back, and the created Light Screen to help protect us. Oricorio, we’ll have to heat and dry Relicanth’s end so we can secure this. Hazel, Violet, Tyrogue! We’ll need to lift it! Hazel and Tyrogue run out to assist Violet as they all lift Relicanth up. Oricorio dries the tail end with Revelation Dance, as Eevee blocks the tide with Glitzy Glow and its Light Screen. Flabébé comes over and assists with Vine Whip. Sorrel wraps the tail in the honey wax coat. Sorrel: Now the finisher. Sorrel goes into the water, attaching the leather strip around the base of the residual end. Aipom helps lift and secure the tail as Sorrel uses the remaining honey as a glue to help secure it in place. Sorrel tightens and secures the tail. Eevee begins to strain from the force of the waves, as she drops from exhaustion. A large wave crashes into the group and washes them all back. The tide recedes, Relicanth being taken out to sea. Hazel: No! All that work for nothing! Everyone stares out to sea, when Relicanth leaps out of the water, the prosthetic tail fin still secured as Relicanth wiggles its body. It dives back down and disappears from sight. Everyone makes it back to the beach out of the tide’s reach, panting from exhaustion. Sorrel: We, we did it. I made a full functioning prosthetic in those conditions! Violet: You should be proud. Relicanth seems to be able to swim easily with it. Hazel: But what a bummer though. You didn’t get a picture. We have no physical proof that you just saved that Pokémon! Sorrel: We know it happened. And that is what matters. Main Events * Sorrel and the group make a prosthetic tail for a wild Relicanth. * Sorrel reveals he brought Tyrogue's prosthetic hand with him. Characters * Sorrel * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Beachgoers Pokémon * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aron (Sorrel's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, Baile form) * Tyrogue (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) * Relicanth Trivia * This episode was named and inspired after the movie Dolphin Tale, which featured a dolphin which lost its tail fin. * This is the most ambitious episode I have ever written, requiring several days of research to device a plausibly functionable prosthetic tail. As well as figuring out how the characters could make it based off the Pokémon they had on hand. ** This is the reason that Oricorio switched to Baile form, in preparation for this episode. * Relicanth was chosen due to being a larger fish based Pokémon. Making small prosthetics are not as easy as big ones. * This episode showcases Sorrel's true capabilities and potential, the base for them shown in Metal Works at the Bridge. * This episode is one of the few times that Violet is openly discriminated against for the appearance of her arms. This is more prevalent here due to her being in a swimsuit instead of her standard attire. * Eevee is shown to be defensive and hostile to those who insult or threaten Violet based off her prosthetics. * Despite Hazel attempting to defuse the tense situation with the crowd, she is the one who struck someone in Violet's defense. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc